MariChat Oneshots
by LetMyShipsFlourish
Summary: MariChat Oneshots! I just have too many ideas so I chuck them all here. Hope you enjoy! :3
1. A Dance for Chocolate

•○•

A dance for chocolate…

•○•

"A dance..".

Chat's grin widened into a slight smirk as he sat back up from Marinette's bed and clicked his tongue, "You can't be serious" Marinette glared once more as she crossed her arms across her chest. Contemplating if this game really was for fun or just pure pleasure.

"Of course, a mere dance is nothing compared to when you once dared me to run across the streets at night naked Purincess…" Chat reminded huskily, letting that 'Purincess' roll out of his tongue, whilst sliding his body towards her and was now positioned lying face first, propping his body up using his elbows.

Marinette's eyebrow twitch, "I was drunk… Besides! No one would pay attention to someone running half naked in the middle of the night".

"That night ruined a little boy's mind" He whistled as Marinette shot her eyes open, "I'm kitting" He chuckled slowly as he rolled his body over and observed the way Marinette looked at him with sincere and worry in her eyes. It soothed him.

Cocking one eyebrow up she captured his face, "And, what do I get out of this kitty? Besides pure pleasure from you" She questioned sternly.

Clicking his tongue, Chat Noir beamed brightly as he sat up and sat face to face with her, "Remember that chocolate I generously gave you last week? The one that was so rare I only had two left?" He asked as he watched her eyes widen in excitement.

He chuckled, "That's what your getting out of this…" He whispered as he leaned in close just enough for their noses to touch, "That's… If you do a good job" He winked as he leaned back.

Marinette's eyebrows twitched. She needs that chocolate, God knows how did he ever get his hands on them but she didn't care.

She sighed and stood up, observing the way he always looked at her. Gulping she pointed at the chair and muttered, "Sit". Marinette was going to regret this, but she planned to have a little fun with this dare.

Chat's eyes widened unsteadily as he rose up from the bed and walked over the chair, pulling it to the middle of her room, whilst grabbing hold of her phone. He turned on the song Toxic by Britney Spears…

Marinette grinned slightly, noticing the way Chat Noir sat on her chair so innocently.

While the song played it's retro intro. Marinette untied the ribbons from her pigtails and removed her jacket, throwing it towards him.

Instantly catching it, Chat was wondering if he regretted his descision or not. What did he like more? The chocolate or Marinette? Nevertheless, he felt his heart pound in an unsteady beat which caused his back to shiver. And she hadn't even started yet!

Marinette sighed slowly and turned her back against him, throwing her arms in the air and bringing them down following the beat. Slightly spreading her legs, she whipped her hair back and now had found herself turned to the side. Marinette wriggled her shoulders which seemed off, but she somehow incorporated into the dance.

If she remembered correctly... She recalled the time when she looked at a dance choreography to 'Focus' and remembered how the dances fell to their knees and she guesses, moving their butt to the flow of the beat?

Oh crap.

She was screaming internally inside, but she refused to show that. Somehow, Chat's gaze on her gave her slight confidence. Confidence that the moves she was doing had affected him. That meant progress. That meant chocolate.

"A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous. I'm falling"

She fell to her knees in a motion and moved her hands from her hips to her neck, brushing out the hair from her shoulders and swayed her hips side to side.

Chat's heart thumped insanely. This is bad… He was going to lose, he was already addicted to the way her body moved. And he was going to lose the chocolate! Although at this point, he didn't exactly care about the chocolate. He could always get more. But not more of Marinette.

His eyes shot opened.

Crap, she was crawling towards him now. His mind told him to move but he was practically glued to his chair. "Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinnin round and round".

Marinette gripped the chair in the palms of her hand as she pulled the chair closer and glided her body against Chat's, moving her lips towards the scarf on his neck, "M- Mari…" Chat stuttered awkwardly as Marinette gleamed in excitement. She was winning.

"Do you feel me now?" .

She bit the scarf close too his neck and pulled it slowly, grazing her lips against his neck and Chat couldn't help but shudder. Shit.

Once Marinette got hold of the scarf, she wrapped it around his hands tightly and pulled. It's funny. Marinette didn't exactly knew the term of tying a specific another, all she knew was that it might have been… The term kinky? Marinette simply remembered one scene when Chat forced her to watch Fifty Shades of Grey. Oh the memories… ;;

"Oh the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride".

"Your toxic, I'm slipping under".

In all honesty.. This lyrics were supposed to be how Chat was feeling.

Marinette swayed her hips to the beat. Listening to the song, she could tell it was almost the end, and she had already planned as to what she was doing in the end.

In her opinion. She was originally embarrassed to dance to a song like this, simply for chocolate the best chocolate in the world. Doing this helped her boost her confidence up a bit, noticing as to how effected this caused to her cat.

"I think I'm ready now, intoxicate me now, with your loving now"

She swayed her hips, she was in front of him now and she threw him a wink.

"I think I'm ready now, intoxicate me now, with your loving now"

Marinette inhaled deeply, preparing her last move.

She placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. Chat instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her as he knew she'd probably fall.

"I think I'm ready now"

Marinette yanked his bell and brought his face so close to her that their lips would almost touch.

The song had ended.

Both were panting from slight shock and tiredness. Although Marinette did more of the moving more, whilst Chat sat still on her chair like a complete idiot, "You better keep your promise kitty" She whispered huskily, feeling his hands tightening against her waist.

What was this feeling she wondered? She completely disagreed before, but now she felt as if she was a complete different person. Marinette hadn't even danced before! And yet she felt so much in power. At this point she didn't know if she did the dance for herself. Or for him.

She pratically slapped her mind inside. Snap out of it!

Chat had made no sound what so ever as his right hand moved from her waist and reached the chocolate bar from his pocket. He teared off the wrapper using his teeth and placed the chocolate between them, "If you want it Purincess, come get it" He muttered. He can't lose.

Marinette cocked her eyebrow up and swooped in like a bird.

Placing her teeth over the chocolate she felt her lips touch his and they both realised what they had just done.

Marinette did not know what came over her, but yet… She couldn't help but deepen the kiss. She tasted chocolate (obviously) And Chat had still sat there like an idiot, unable to move. Once he had realised everything, he softly pressed his lips against his and had caused a little noise that escaped from the back of her throat.

Just when the kiss was about to get good, Marinette pulled back instantly and fist pumped the air, "HAHA! I win this dare!" She winked as she cackled into laughter, still remembering the kiss the two had shared. The thought that passed through her head caused her back to shiver. Although it was worth it.

So soon so fast. All because of a dare he got a private dance from Marinette and a teasing kiss from her. He was in heaven.

Once he recalled what happened he began blushing insanely and covered his mouth. His first kiss with Mari, and yet he didn't know if she had enjoyed it or not. Although considering the fact that he did cause her to make a slight noise, "Y- You- You kissed…" He stuttered awkwardly as his heart pounded insanely.

Marinette threw a cute wink at him and placed her finger against her lip, "What to do with you…" She thought as she leaned in closer and whispered against his ear the next dare.

His eyes widened as he moved his head and gazed into her eyes, "What do I get out of this Purincess…" He gulped as Marinette giggled cheekily.

"How about another private dance?" She smirked as she poked his lips.

Chat gave out a crooked smile.

"You are cruel Purincess…".

BONUS

"Can you untie me now?"

"Oh no, you have to do the dare with your hands tied" She laughed as she rubbed her hands together in evil scheming.

Shit.

•○•

Before I get any hate! I really suck at writing dance scenes! I'm sorry, forgive me ;_; This idea just popped up randomly in my head and I don't know if you guys even liked it or not. Hope you enjoyed it though! Reviews appreciated! It helps me get more motivated to write more :3

-Cecelia


	2. Petal Picking

•○•

 **Petal Picking**

•○•

Marinette's heart was racing, her cheeks burning at such an extent as she recalled the events that occurred in her very room yesterday. Not even knowing that she had even began twirling around her room and found herself upon her balcony, as if she was waiting for someone (obviously).

The orange and hot pink sunset like sky shone upon her soft skin as she placed her palms against her rails smiling and not knowingly began picking the flowers from her flower bed.

She sighed and tilted her head, picking the petals of the flower 'forget me nots'. Funny how some people thought this flower simply meant that they keep forgetting the flowers name when in reality, it meant true and undying love, never forgetting your significant other and so on and so on. Thinking about the meaning caused her to blush even more.

Marinette slowly picked the blue tiny mouse ear like petals off of the flower slowly and carefully, allowing them to fly away in the soft, cool winds of nature.

"He loves me… He loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not" She continued unknowingly.

"He **loves** me…"

Marinette's eyes widened vastly as she began to realise what she was doing. Her mouth gaped opened as she could hear the giggling little Kwami next to her, having trouble keeping her laughter in.

 _Shit. Shit, no this can't be happening._

"Oh shit no!" Marinette gasped as she slapped her hands against her cheeks painfully.

"No, no, no, no, no. Oh dear no what have I done?" Marinette questioned herself as Tikki burst out into laughter, "Tikki what have I done?! I'm suppose to be loving my precious cinnamon roll Adrien Agreste!".

Tikki swirled around in the air and landed on Marinette's shoulder, "Well now you love your precious **sin** nammon roll Chat Noir" Tikki mumbled as she took a large bite out of her cookie.

Marinette paused slowly and quietly as she turned her head and stared at her cookie obsessed Kwami.

"Tikki… Did you just quote a-".

"No I did not Mari. Although don't stop now, I want to see if this cat loves you or not".

•○•

Adrien smiled softly as he picked up a rose from the bouquets he received and started continuously picking the petals, throwing them off of his opened windows.

His cheeks burnt in an extent when he remembered how yesterday Marinette was allowing him to curl up next to her and snuggle into her arms whilst they continuously talked about everything and nothing.

He remembered how when he was about to leave she gave him a surprise kiss near the end of his lips. Just thinking about that made his heart jump as he began to feel his knees wobble in the most funniest ways possible.

Sighing he turned around and let's his back slide across the freshly cleaned windows and fell to the ground.

Still picking the flowers, he was on the last petal and almost cried in happiness when the last petal spoke out 'she loves me'.

"Plagg were you counting along with me? She loves me!" He exclaimed as he held the the flowerless petals tightly in the palm of his hand.

"Honestly, your acting like a child…" His kwami Plagg rolled his eyes as he continued to swallow up platefuls of cheese.

"Still…" Adrien sighed as he couldn't help but blush and squeeze the stem tighter, "I've never felt like this before… Not even with Ladybug" He muttered as he brushed his free fingertips through his blond locks of hair.

Shaking his head he gave out a shy smile whilst looking down, "I don't know… What do you think Plagg?" He asked softly as Plagg stared at his clenched hand.

" **I think your hand is bleeding…** "

•○•

 **BONUS**

The next day Chat was found visiting a shock Marinette with a tightly bandage around his bleeding hand.

•○•

A/N

Sorry for the short update. By the way if no one got what happened in the end, technically Adrien was holding onto a rose with many thorns (stupidly enough :))

-Cecelia


	3. Sick Pretending

•○•

 **Sick Pretending**

•○•

"Focus, focus, focus, Mari".

Marinette's mind was pratically going to explode any second now. Her eyes blood shot red and heavy, her mouth so dry considering the amount of energy drinks and coffee she drank. So far still counting.

Scribbling the sentences on her lined piece of paper, she was slightly careful about ripping the paper with the sharp pen nib. Which she did twice…

Marinette bit her lip and thought about the topic sentences she had to write about. All this hard thinking stressed her out. She absolutely hated writing essay's. She believes that writing narratives and stories had a slight freedom to do whatever, whilst an essay revolves around a topic or a topic you must come up with. Argument this and argument that. Sometimes she wishes that she could of taken the narrative stage more seriously…

Wrapping her finger tips around her cold glass of ice coffee, she took a large sip and felt the cold drink seep through her throat and into the stomach, feeling the rush of adrenaline throughout her body… Disappearing instantly…

This was not working. She needed something stronger.

"ACHOO!".

Marinette jumps in fear and shock as she spills her drink over herself and was now found covered in ice coffee. Which was obviously cold.

Staring at the mess 'someone' had created, she swirled her chair and caught a glimpse of the idiot looking Chat Noir.

"… Twenty nine…" Chat nazily counted as he tightened the bed covers around himself.

"Seriously Chat" Marinette started as she slammed her hands softly against her table and stood up, "Do you have anything better to do then complain, cover yourself in my blankets and scare the living daylight out if me? I swear I'm getting more paler by the second…" Marinette groaned as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

Walking over towards her cupboard Chat continued to grin like an absolute idiot, "Heh… I can always do you" He winked as Marinette glared at the dorky grin he held on his face.

In all honesty, Marinette couldn't help but laugh in the inside of how confident Chat Noir was, considering he was found wrapped like a caterpillar in its cocoon, two tissues twisted and stuck up his nose and a warm cup of tea in the palms of his clawed hands

Grabbing out whatever in her cupboard she held the hem of her wet shirt and turned her head towards the almost asleep cat, "Cover your eyes you peeping Tom" She demands as Chat giggled childishly.

"I'm a man, I can't help it" He shrugged as Marinette rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"Are you so sure about that you little baby" She pouted whilst sticking out her tongue.

Gasping, he placed a claw hand against his chest, "You cut me deep Purincess. And such lady should not carry around such weapons-" His voice became muffled instantly once Marinette threw her shirt on his face.

Slipping the new jumper on, she creased her eyebrows once she found out that it was a cat themed hoodie, to which Chat wiggled his eyebrows once he laid eyes on her.

Seriously, even though Chat didn't even take any medicine, it felt like he was already on something way above that.

Marinette pulled the sleeve of her jumper up to her nose and took a deep sniff on it, coughing instantly and pulling it away, "I believe I'm going to have to take a shower after this work is completed…" Marinette states as she returned to her chair and picked up her pen, continuing her work.

"Can I join?" Chat questioned as he rolled over in the blanket and was now laid face first on Marinette's bed.

"Don't come close to me, you'll get me sick boy" Marinette spoke teasingly as she stuck out her tongue, causing a chill to run through Chat's back.

"ACHOO!".

Another flinch and Marinette was so close to causing another streak of pen throughout her page again.

She continues to tap her pen against her piece of lined paper and soon turns around to face the Chat in the middle of currently removing his nose tissues, "I don't understand you sometimes. You complain about how sick you are but you refuse to take any medicine?" She explains once more as she decided to take a little break, eyes feeling slightly better already.

Chat removes his arms from his covers and shrugs simply, "I don't want to take medicine, because medicine makes me sleepy" Chat responded as he blinks his eyes innocently.

"Then sleep".

"But~" Chat continued as he puckered his lips and rolled over so now he was staring at an upside down Marinette, "I don't want to sleep. I want to be with you during the night~" Chat finished innocently as Marinette could not but help hold back the blush.

She sighs extently and rubs the temples of her forehead as placed her chin in the palm of her hand which was currently resting on her raised knees, "How bout this… If you take the medicine, I'll allow you to rest next to me while I work".

His eyes immediately brightened up, "A purfect deal Purincess" He whistled as he got out of the covers and brought it down the floor with him, "It took you this long to come up with that idea. A good girlfriend should always take care of her boyfriend" He stated as he raises one finger.

Imitating him with one book in her arm, she raises one finger and spoke in a low voice, "A good boyfriend should learn how to take care of himself" She spat as she once again stuck out her tongue and plopped down right next to him.

"Touché my Purincess" He said defeated as takes the medicine handed to him and placed a little kiss on her hand.

As Marinette continued to work in silence, hand painstakingly aching considering she had to write a thousand word essay… Chat began to sort of feel the medicine kicking in as he swirled his head and landed on her shoulder.

Marinette felt his forehead burn her shoulder as she turned her head and felt his head, "My goodness your face is hot!" Marinette noted in a worry tone.

"I know it is" Chat smiled as he gave out a toothy grin.

Marinette slammed her book against his face, "Forget that I said anything dear Chaton" She smirked as Chat peaked out of the top of her book.

Crossing his arms, he confined to pout and began brushing through his messy bangs of golden looks and attempted to imitate Marinette's hairstyle, "Oh, my name is Marinette and I'm just your average seventeen year old girl. I'm very serious all the time and I wear the same outfit everyday" Chat imitated in a high pitched voiced which sounded nothing like Marinette.

Marinette almost burst out laughing, "Chat you-".

"I am also a very big clutz and end up falling down the stairs at least twice a day! If not I end up tripping. But then, every time I'm in danger my precious knight in shining leather comes in and saves me! Did I forget to mention my boyfriend is the Paris Herione the amazing Chat Noir?! Oh I'm so lucky! Although I never think that and continuously smack him in the face with all of my might. Because that's what a good girlfriend should do!" Chat finished as Marinette burst out laughing and punched his shoulder.

"I do not sound like that you stupid cat!" She laughed as her stomach began twisting by the cause of laughter.

Chat cocked an eyebrow as he leaned in closer towards her, "That was a purfect impression of you Marinette" He winked as she rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"I believe I can do a purfect impression of you kitty" Marinette spoke confidently as she poked his nose, which tingled at her touch.

"Go ahead Mari, if you win. You get more chocolate" He smirked as Marinette covered his eyes.

"What? Are you going to place it in your mouth again?" She chuckled as Marinette took out her pigtails.

Chat pouted, "It worked the first time!".

She shakes her hearts and tossled her hair so it looked messy and splits three parts in the middle of her bangs and threw on her cat ear hoodie.

Coughing she inahled deeply and threw out a wink, "I am the defender of justice! The great Paris Heroine Chat Noir! With my mighty power of destruction and poorly crafted cat puns and more, I will destroy you! With the help of my lovely partner the Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette imitated as Chat widened his eyes in amazement.

"Together, we shall defeat crime and villains for the safety of our people! But my life is not just all that. Outside, I am the knight in shining leather to my Purincess, always there to defend her when needed!".

"You stupid cat! Why must you always risk your life for the likes of me?" Chat exclaimed as he placed a clawed hand on his forehead, on the edge of fainting.

Leaning in closer, Marinette places her hand underneath Chat's chin and pulled him closer, "I will risk my all of my nine lives to protect your Purincess" Marinette pretended as she was pratically dying inside.

Chat shook his head and places his hands on her shoulders, beginning to shake her, "You have a life to take care of too!" He spoke as he felt laughter bubbling inside of him.

Marinette pushed him away and clutched her hand to her chest, forcing a slight tear out of her eyes. Not a tear of sadness though, a tear of devine laughter, "My life means nothing…" Marinette mustered as she stared at him.

A moment of silence breeds between them as they stare at each other, their hearts synchronising and beating rapidly.

Chat clutched his stomach and burst out into laughter, following by Marinette as they struggled to breath. Their heads were spinning, their lungs felt as if they were about to explode. Tears also came to join as the two collapsed onto each other, giggling like little children.

"You are hanging out with me too much Purincess, your starting to speak my tongue now" He smirked as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, your language has rolled on towards me" She admitted as she pinched the top of Chat's ears, "I do like to say I did a pretty good job. Hell, I could become Chat Noir myself!".

Chat grinned delightfully as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his crossed laps, "Hey-" Marinette called out as she swatted her hand at his chest.

"You'd make a very cute kitty Princess" Chat whispered as his gloved hand made its way to his cheek, twisting the ends of her messed up hair.

Marinette flushed as she noticed his green emerald gaze upon her, "And you make a awful Marinette" She stated as she stuck out her tongue, poking his nose.

Somehow the little contact cause him to sneeze uncontrollably as Marinette had trouble holding back her laughter, "Aw, does my little kitty want a kiss? She questioned as she pursed her lips and leaned in, creating a lip smacking sound.

Chat widened his eyes as he planted his hand on Marinette's face and pushed her away, as she fell on her back noticing worry plastered on his face, "No, no, no! Your going to get sick too!" He begged as he covered his mouth and stared at the curious Marinette tilting her head (also rubbing her backside in pain).

 _God, why is she so cute?_

Marinette pouted her lips and got into a thinking pose, tap her chin as she continued to tilt her hair, the hair strands falling from her shoulder and her bangs. Her eyes widened as if an idea had popped in her head, like a lightbulb moment!

Her lips twisted into a grin as she leaned in and slowly wrapped her hand around his pulled it closer towards her, "That's a shame, I guess I can only kiss your hand" She stated as she pressed her soft lips against the leather covered hand.

Chat began blushing intensely as he could feel the warmth of her lips flowing through his whole body. His heart jumped when he saw her threw a wink, "Y- You little…".

"Salute Chat Noir" She giggled as she pulled a way and continued to work.

Chat couldn't help but feel disappointed. God, he really want a kiss from her… But no! Her health was so much more important then his needs.

So then, Chat began to sit on his hands and turn his head fully away from Marinette, making sure his cat like intention wouldn't just grab her face and kiss her senseless. He gulped and sighed. Continuing to think about when the next time he could visit his busy girlfriend like usual.

Silence had eloped between the two and they had been like that for around fifteen minutes or so and Marinette started to feel slightly bad for Chat. After all, he had been respectful of not kissing her so she wouldn't be sick (not to mention she wanted a kiss) Lustful Mari!

Marinette slapped herself when she was finished with her work and shut her book containing her essay papers with one hand and swirled around.

Chat gave her a confused look and widened his eyes, "Mari did you just sla-" His voice became muffled when she grabbed his face and place a big smack of a kiss on his lips, pulling away hoping that would satisfy her needs.

It didn't.

"Mari your going to get sick!" Chat warned as Marinette softly held his face.

She laughed, considering how caring her boyfriend was at times, "Two kisses shouldn't hurt right?" She questioned as she slowly leaned in.

"Two-" Once again being muffled when she softly placed her lips against his.

This time the kiss was soft and Chat being the idiot like he usually is, couldn't support her weight on him considering his hands were currently crushed between there two bodies. They collapsed.

Marinette pressed her lips a bit harder as Chat moved his hand to cup her cheek, whilst the other held her waist softly. Pulling away, she gave out a soft smile as she dug her face against his neck and hugged him tightly on the floor, feeling his heartbeat beat against hers, "Hmm… I love you, you know that right?" She questioned as she pulled her head up to face him.

Chat pursed his lips and soon gave out a soft smile, "I love myself too!" He laughed as Marinette slapped his chest and was about to pull away when suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

Capturing her lips once more, Marinette made a soft noise as she tilted her head and began playing with his hair, "Hey- I said two- kiss- es…" She mumbled every once in a while when she had slight air to breath throughout their session.

"You said two kisses for yourself. I haven't given you my two long kisses yet" He winked as Marinette rolled her eyes.

They laughed as the two share one more kiss.

"I love you".

 **BONUS**

The next day Marinette was found completely lifeless in her bedroom filled with tissues, a cold towel on her head and a soon to be dead cat.

•○•

A/N

Finally, an actual kind of decent story. Kind of… Okay it's bad, you guys can slap me now.

Reviews/Comments Appreciated! They give me more motivation :3


	4. Troublemaker

•○•

 **Troublemaker**

•○•

"You're in trouble…" The Black Cat, Chat Noir spoke out randomly as he slammed the book he was currently reading between his palms.

Looking up from her pages of homework, Marinette looked up through her glasses and gave him a confused glance, "For what?" She questioned nervously as she furrowed her eyebrows.

These things usually happened most of the time between Chat Noir and Marinette. Whenever one or the other caused an issue for each other, the person who has caused it must do whatever the other wants. Their life was always a competition and yet no one has ceased to win yet.

Chat Noir clicked his tongue as he stood up from her desk chair and began pacing around the room, "Remember that time when we both fell in that pond?" He wondered as he pointed his pointer finger at her.

Marinette creased her eyebrows. She thought and hoped that he forgotten about that incident, to which he did not…

Her heart began pounding as the rush of nervousness spread through her body. Marinette's body felt tense as if she couldn't move and felt this ringing feeling around her. Sighing, she closed her book and looked up at him, "That was about a two weeks ago-".

"A week and a half ago" He corrected as he stuck out his tongue.

Marinette's eyebrow twitched as she crossed her arms together, closed her eyes and pouted her bottom lip, "What must I do now kitty?" She whined as she threw her homework away, whilst lifting one eye up, noticing Chat walking closer and closer towards her, "Please do not make me cook for you again, I almost killed you considering how bad the pasta tasted".

Chat shrugged his arms up, "But it's a win, win situation for me. I get to taste Marinette's terrible cooking and I also get to be cared by her considering the stomach ache I got" Chat winked as Marinette glared at him.

"Say my cooking is terrible again and I'll gut you with my nail filer" She threatened as Chat gasped in awe.

"Purincess! I humbly apologize as I should not offend one's terrible cooking!" He spoke in a fake posh voice as, placing his hand against his forehead.

"I must say Chat Noir, there is one specific time that is coming back to me all of a sudden…" Chat tensed his shoulders, "What about that one time you gave out a terrible dance for that chocolate I stole from you?" Marinette smirked.

"Don't forget you were all over me when I had that chocolate between my lips Purincess" The purring rolling off his tongue, as he leaned his head forward. (Read A Dance For A Chocolate if one forgot)

"Admit it, you liked it" Marinette toyed as she leaned forward as well.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at his insult, "I warned you kitten-" Her sentence had been cut off when suddenly Chat swiftly placed his gloved finger on her lips and slightly pushed her head back.

"Tsk, tsk Marinette. You can't attack me when I haven't even started on my punishment" He grinned as Marinette's eyes widened in worry.

Cocking an eyebrow up, she gave out a dorky grin, "P- Punishment?".

 _That's new…_

"What made you remember?" She questioned as she tilted her head.

Chat stuck out his tongue, "Oh I always remembered. It's just that my foot was injured I couldn't do anything about it" He shrugged his shoulders.

Marinette's eyes widened as she felt a light blush eloped through her cheeks, "What does this punishment even have to do with feet…?" She wondered as Chat gave out a sweet smirk.

Chat smirked as he suddenly placed his hands on the side of Marinette's waist, grazing her bare hips a little that caused a chill to run up her spine, and slowly caused the mattress to sink a little.

Eyes widening, she fell backwards and had to used her hands for support. Marinette's blush brightened and she felt her heart pumping even faster than before, "Your blushing Purincess… Is it because I am just paw-sitivly handsome?" He asked huskily as he leaned his head in, causing Marinette's head to move back as far as she could.

"P- Please, it's just your bad smell" She rolled her eyes, attempting to avoid the question.

"That cuts me deeply Purincess, maybe I should give you a taste of that cut you caused me?" He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe as he cocked his eyebrow up and was now found inches away from her face.

Marinette felt her body stiffen, surely this was not the punishment she was thinking about right?

Wrong.

His face came closer towards her by the second and Marinette couldn't help herself but stand still, considering the fact her heart was pounding so much that she couldn't even move. The atmosphere was quiet when suddenly a light bulb flashed in her head and she didn't feel as worried as before, "I got it!" She called out as Chat paused and moved a bit back, tilting his head at the glorified Marinette.

"You're just going to go close to me and then stop aren't you?" She laughed as she brushed her bangs out of the way of her eyes, "And for a second I thought you were going to kiss me" She admitted as she rolled her eyes, feeling a sigh of relief escape her cold lips.

Chat scoffed and moved his face swiftly towards her again, "Oh, so are you saying you want me to kiss you?" He whispered ever so softly as Marinette returned to her nervous state.

She creased her eyebrows together, "You obviously heard wrong Chat" She snapped as Marinette stuck out her tongue.

Chat laughed and placed his clawed hand across her cheek. All of a sudden, she was pushed down abruptly and felt her back hit against the soft covers of her duvet. Feeling the air part between her, so she was found gazing at his forest green eyes that shone as bright as emeralds in the sunlight.

"C- Chat- What are you-"

Marinette gave out a quiet gasp, when Chat leaned in closer towards her neck, grazing his lips across her jawline and then to her ear, "Are you that curious what your punishment is Purincess…?" He whispered roughly, allowing that 'Purincess' to roll off of his tongue.

She felt like as if she swallowed a large boulder and felt a shiver run down her spine.

Too shocked to get up quick enough, she then felt her whole world spinning, "Hey!-" She called out, but her voice was muffled as she then felt herself being rolled around into a roll.

When her eyes opened she noticed that she was rolled in the duvet and was trapped in it considering that Chat was sitting right on top of her, "CHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Marinette shouted as she attempted to wiggle out of Chat's grasp.

Chat laughed hysterically as he poked his tongue at her and began lying on her wrapped up body, "I made a better sushi roll then you could ever do!" Chat whistled gleefully as he heard her grumble throughout the room.

"I knew your tricks! I knew you'd try and trick me~" Marinette called out as she tried to wiggle her body and shake Chat off, but in all honesty… Chat was pretty heavy.

Chat turned his body and began cracking up laughing, knowing that Marinette would get the wrong idea when he went closer towards her. He was absolutely having the time of his life though, "I swear Chat…" Marinette muttered angrily, her body feeling absolutely trapped and numb.

"Swear what?" Chat questioned as he leaned in close to her, observing her annoyed face. He chuckled and poked her petite nose, "You're so adorable when your angry" Chat teased as he kissed her nose and got up from his position, sitting on the roll once more.

An idea suddenly clicked in Marinette's head and she couldn't help but smirk at herself in delight pride.

Chat, noticing Marinette's devious smile in his peripheral version also began noticing Marinette wiggling around in the roll he had created. Leaning in closer he raised his eyebrow, "How is it in the roll?" He questioned as Marinette continued smirking.

"Oh it's tight, and a little warm" Marinette shrugged as Chat stared at her in confusion.

Suddenly everything hit him like a massive wave. A volcano had exploded inside his heart and he could feel the lava spreading to his cheeks. He was red as a tomato when he finally understood the joke and it came to his attention that Marinette had turned the tables.

Marinette was dying inside, she tried her very best to contain her laughter, "If only this could be loosened up a little…" Marinette spoke in a sultry voice.

Chat was losing his guard and Marinette was winning, "Pu- Purincess, maybe we shouldn't go to far…?" He laughed nervously as his body loosened up and he couldn't make eye contact without her without thinking about all these sinful thoughts.

"Chat…" Marinette whispered as she wiggled a bit more in the blanket, noticing the cage around her was becoming looser. Chat bit his lip and looked away, "You know…" She paused.

All of a sudden, Marinette broke out of the blanket cage and latched onto Chat's wrist. Eyes widening, he felt his body being pushed down on her mattress and was face to face with her blue ocean eyes.

His heart thumped loudly, he could feel her soft thighs against his own and he could smell the hypnotising mint coming from her hair. Marinette smiled and leaned closer towards him, whispering ever so slowly, "I have power over you" Marinette giggled.

Chat's eyes widened.

He couldn't help but admit that Marinette sounded **extremely** sexy when he heard that come from her.

Chills ran down his back as he regained his conscious and grabbed onto her shoulders tightly.

Marinette's eyes widened but it was too late by then, her world began spinning, the duvet was already long gone on the floor and they had gone back to stage one. There was heavy panting, their chests rose up and down and Chat being the peeping cat he usually is, couldn't help but stare at the wondrous view in front of him.

Marientte glared and placed her palms in front of his emerald eyes, too embarrassed to look at them again. God, the way he looked at her…

"You peeping tom…" She whispered as a blush bloomed on her cheeks.

Chat Noir smiled softly, a sweet smile that instantly would of melted Marinette if she had been on solid ground, thank god for her that she was on the bed.

A realisation hit Marinette all of a sudden and threw herself up, laughing in a complete nervous state, "T- That was hilarious Chat…" She choked as she tried to hide her blush. Oh god why must she be like this? "Have you finished with your pur-nishment yet?" Mari attempted, giving out a crooked smile.

Chat stepped back and looked at this girl in front of him, a smirk eloped as he kneeled in front of her, propping his elbow on the edge of the bed, leaning in closer towards Marinette's shaking knees.

"Not yet…" he whispered.

Too fast to even notice Chat shot forward and placed a soft kiss right next to her lips, grinning like his usual ways.

Marinette exploded from the inside, her ears burning red like flames and her lips sealed with invisible glue as she touched the spot that still lingered for more. Ugh, why am I like this…?

"I must take my leave now Purincess" he bowed as he took out her hand, and kissed the inside of her palm, "Salute Marinette" He smirked, a mere expression that yelled out in many ways.

He disappeared off into the night.

Marinette stared at her empty room, contemplating and noticing how cold and lifeless it suddenly became. She bit her lip and quickly grabbed the duvet from the ground and wrapped herself in a caterpillar like form and collapsed on the bed.

She never knew that she would want more from just a simple kiss…

Marinette closed her eyes tight and took a deep waft from her nose.

"Oh god it smells like him…".

•○•


End file.
